Weapon Plus Program
After Project Rebirth created a successful super-soldier prototype, the concept of living weapons garnered enough interest to create the Weapon Plus Program. With Rebirth and Captain America retroactively designated Weapon 0, Weapon Plus continued forward with new experiments. Throughout the decades, Weapon Plus has used increasingly more extreme methods to create its super soldiers. WEAPON PLUS PROGRAMS Weapon I Program Weapon I Program was another processed created by Dr. Abraham Erskine, however this program was based on long term generational regiment of special diet and exercise akin to a eugenics in which the subject would follow a strict diet and training regime. The Subject Children would likewise follow the same regime. The Subject's Grand Children would then possess natural Super Soldier Qualities on par with Captain America. The Nazi Government also began a Eugenics program of their own during World War II. Subject Example: MVP Weapon II Program Weapon II Program was an attempt to recreate Dr. Abraham Erskine results with out exact knowledge of the formula used by Erskine or the proper Vita-ray composition. Program was ran by Col. Walker Price and Dr. Wilfred Nagel. The Project involved over 300 African-American Soldiers whom were subjected to various experiments, only five survived. Of the five, four of them had physical deformities as a result of the experiments and only one was considered successful, though not on par with the original Project Rebirth/Captain America results. Attempts to replicate their successful results failed and the project was cancelled. Subject Example: Isaiah Bradley Weapon III Program Weapon III Program was an attempt to create supers-soldiers using animals. The subjects were subjected to various bio-chemicals, drugs, genetic and cybernetic alterations in order to produce human or higher intelligence and other abilities. The Soviet Union also conducted similar experiments. Subject Example: Gorilla Grodd Weapon IV Program Pending information... Weapon V Program Weapon V Program, also known as Project: Atom, was headed by General Wade Eiling. The Project used alien metal known as Dilustel and high levels of radiation in an effort to create a Super-Soldier by genetically altering the host. The Project was considered a failure when the original test subjects Nathaniel Adam and Clifford Zmeck were believed killed during the experiment. Even thought it was later discovered they were transported to the future. Subject Example: Captain Atom, Major Force Weapon VI Program Weapon VI Program was headed by General Thaddeus Ross with scientists Betty Ross and Bruce Banner using the chemical formula for Dr Abraham Erskine's original formula and Gamma Radiation in a hopes to replicate the effects of Erskine's Vita-Rays. Though General Ross covered it as a cancer-cure project. The experiment failed miserably. Subject Example: The Hulk Weapon VII Program Weapon VII Program also known as Project: Homegrown, experimented on human soldiers to turn them into Super Soldiers. The soldiers were implanted with Armor plating under their epidermis, a second heart to increase blood flow and reduce fatigue and finally Adrenaline Pills to alter and control their mood. Subject Example: Nuke Weapon VIII Program Weapon VIII Program also known as the Powerman Project. This project was head by Dr. Noah Burstein on behalf of the United States Army and C.I.A.. The project used an Electro-Biochemical System. The project experimented on inmates at Seagate Prison. The projects only successful test subject was Luke Cage and this was the result of guard attempting to kill Cage but changing the setting on Burstein's equipment to unknown levels. Subject Example: Luke Cage Weapon IX Program Pending Information... Weapon X Program Weapon X Program was implemented as a covert government operation in conjunction with the Canadian government's Department K and funded by the U.S.S.G. and C.I.A. The Program was Developed to turn willing and unwilling mutants into living weapons. Weapon X employed genetic alteration, brainwashing and memory implants and even the grafting of Adamantium on the Skeleton of test subjects. Subject Example: Wolverine Note: Cyberdata Technologies's S.H.O.C.s program is very similar to the Weapon X program but makes extensive use of cybernetics for augmentation and control of their mutant subjects. Weapon XI Program Weapon XI Program is a sub-project based on the Weapon X Program, however the subjects are clones of the mutants from Weapon X Program who are then raised and training from birth as part of the project. Subject Example: X-23 Weapon XII Program Weapon XIII Program Weapon XIII Program is super soldier program that utilizes nano-technology to create technology-human hybrids in which human embryos are fused with nanites and then grown in a specialized womb, in which results in hybrid being of nano-technology and human DNA. Subject Example: Fantomex Weapon XIV Program Pending Information... Weapon XV Program Pending Information... Weapon XVI Program Pending Information... Other Programs Project Cadmus Project Cadmus is another project that focuses on DNA and cloning but includes Human/Alien hybrid clones. They also create beings known as DNAliens which are effectively man-made genetically engineered Mutants Subject Example: Golden Guardian Superboy. Project Purgatory Project Purgatory is project that focuses on using transplanted demon body parts on/in human hosts. The also make use of occult and magic items along with standard military hardware. Subject Example: Category:Organization Category:Covert Organization Category:Super Soldier Program